


Neverland

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I have the biggest crush on Osric like you would not believe. He’s a nerd I’m a nerd. Why can’t I find a guy who is like him. Anyway, lovesick moment out of the way, sorry XD. I was wondering if you could write a fic for me. I just got my silicon mermaid tail from Raven and could you write about me unboxing it and Osric is filming me trying it on and being a mermaid and fangirling the fuck out. And he totally orders one too. Even though they take like a year to get here





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I have the biggest crush on Osric like you would not believe. He’s a nerd I’m a nerd. Why can’t I find a guy who is like him. Anyway, lovesick moment out of the way, sorry XD. I was wondering if you could write a fic for me. I just got my silicon mermaid tail from Raven and could you write about me unboxing it and Osric is filming me trying it on and being a mermaid and fangirling the fuck out. And he totally orders one too. Even though they take like a year to get here

“It’s here! It’s here, it’s here, it’s _heeeeere_!” You squealed, running into the living room. There was a box gripped tight to your chest. It felt like you would burst from excitement.

Osric walked into the room, chucking. “What’s here?” He loved seeing you so excited.

You did a happy dance, waving the box at him. “I get to be a _mermaid_!!!”

“Let me get my phone. I’ll record you opening it. I have to save this moment.” He held up a finger, turning to get his phone from the kitchen. Seeing you light up was beautiful.

As you waited, you took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself. You felt like you were five again. What kid didn’t pretend to be a mermaid at least once? He walked back in moments later, so you got comfortable on the couch. “Okay, I’m ready.” You grinned.

Osric looked at you with love and excitement. “And… _go_!”

“Okay, so this is me opening my silicon mermaid tail that I ordered from Raven. I am so excited!” You grinned, ripping the tape from the box. “Oh wow.” You breathed, standing up from the couch, holding it up. It was a lighter pink at the waist, and deepened to a purple at the bottom. “Isn’t this just gorgeous?” Your eyes looked over the well crafted tail. “Alright, guys. I’m gonna go change into my swim suit, and then try this baby out.”

He hit the stop button, smiling. “Go on, I’ll meet you by the pool.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. Bolting to the room the two of you shared, you couldn’t wait. They took nearly a year to get made, and shipped. It was so worth the wait.

Once he was sure you were in your room, he pulled out his laptop. He wanted this to be a surprise. Finding the same sight that you used, he ordered a tail to compliment yours. Seeing you excited over getting yours was contagious, and he was looking forward to seeing how excited you would be to see that he ordered one, too. He’d ordered one that went from a nice blue, down to a deep green. He held his breath at the cost, but totally understood why it was a bit much. It took time and some serious skill.

By the time you came out in your bikini, tail in your arms, Osric was lounging in one of the chairs. “This is so exciting!” You giggled, sitting down.

It took some practice, and a few swears, but soon, you were a mermaid. “Well, _hello_ there.” He chuckled, still filming you. “Get in the water, Ariel!”

You grinned at him, nodding. Slipping into the water, you swam around. After a couple laps, you swam over closer to him, resting your arms on the side of the pool. Your eyes were on him, full of pure joy. “I feel like one of those mermaids in Peter Pan.” You told him.

“You’re a lot hotter.”

“Come on, Peter. Join me in the Neverland Sea!” Laughing, you pushed off the wall, returning to your swimming.

Osric put his phone down and pulled off his shirt, diving into the pool in his shorts. He met you by one of the walls, caging you in with his arms. “I’ve always wanted to kiss a mermaid.” His voice was quiet. Leaning forward, he kissed you gently.


End file.
